


Operation screw up

by badgerBoyMay



Series: The early years [4]
Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: 1940s, Bi-Gender Character(s), Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Nazi Germany, Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: K and Finkie prepare for the glorious operation in which Klenzendorf lost his right eye.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Series: The early years [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876384
Kudos: 11





	Operation screw up

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Jojo Rabbit or it's characters doesn't belong to me and I don't make any money with it!!!

Autumn was coming over the land at the eastern front and the weather was getting colder as well. Finkel didn't like the cold. He was more of a summer person. When he entered K's tent, he was trembling. "I hate cold weather.", Finkel muttered. "Why did you come to the eastern front then?", K replied amused. "Well if I would have stayed in france we wouldn't know each other, Julius.", Finkel said. "That's true.", the captain nodded.

"Would you like a cup of coffee, dear?", K then asked his boyfriend.  "Oh yes please.", Freddie answered. Julius gave him a cup. "Here you go.", he smiled. Finkel took the coffee, looking grateful. "You're the best, captain.", Freddie replied.  Klenzendorf only winked at him, then sitting down at his desk again.  "I'm going over these attack plans. I don't like the whole thing. It stinks.", Julius said. "What? Do you think it'll be a trap? That they will be waiting for us?", Freddie asked. "I dunno, Finkie.. I have a feeling that the Russians know about our plan. They might use it to attack us from the backside, look-"

K showed him what he meant on his map. "That would be bad I guess?"

"They would surprise us. Probably kill half our company, maybe more.", K answered. "That  **_is_ ** bad.", Finkel nodded, "so what'll we do?"

"We need to protect these boys. I'm sure the Russians will attack from this side here, so our men can march back through this road over here."

Finkel nodded again, "should be okay. So you'll lead them away?" Freddie asked but K shook his head. "You will lead them away, Finkie. I'll stay here to get their attention. Maybe I can buy some time like this.", K grinned.  The sub officer stared at Klenzendorf but realized that he wasn't joking.  "They will kill you, Julius.."

"Yeah probably, but I'll go with a BANG!", he laughed.  "I'll stay with you.", Freddie said, looking somewhere else. "No Finkie, I won't allow-"

"I  _ will stay with you!" _ , the younger man repeated. "Freddie..", K said but the sub officer shook his head. "I'm your assistant, I will stay at your side, always. That's my job." Finkel looked at him and added just before K could say something: "And also.. I..I love you. I  _ want _ to stay with you. I  _ need  _ to, captain.. please Julius.", he whispered. Klenzendorf looked at him for a second before pulling the younger one in a hard passionate kiss.

"Freddie- god, my Freddie.", he muttered, pulling the sub officer even more to his body. "My captain.", Freddie replied, pushing himself against K. "Bed?" the captain asked. "Definitely bed.", Finkel replied.

K softly pushed him onto the bed and crawled in after him, kissing the younger man again.  "You love me?" he asked between two kisses, "I do", Freddie answered. "Say it again.", K then demanded.  "I love you, Julius.", Finkel replied and pulled his captain into another kiss.

After a while they were laying in bed together, cuddling. "I'm very fond of you, Finkie. You know that, hm?", K muttered. "Yeah I know that you like me, captain.", Freddie replied. "More than "like", Freddie.", Julius said. "Do you love me?" the sub officer looked at his captain. "I.. think so.. but I can't get myself to say it out loud." the older man whispered. Finkel smiled, "It's fine, Julius. It really is. You don't have to say it, I mean I know it now, don't I?"

K nodded, "I believe you do.", he said and caressed Freddies back. "See why I can't let you stay on your own now?", Finkel asked. "Yes. I still don't appreciate it tho.", Klenzendorf answered. "I know captain, but I think I can't live without you anymore. If you die.. I'll come with you.", Freddie squeezed K's hand. "We'll talk about this, Freddie.", Klenzendorf muttered.

K's company and the rest of the 3rd division prepared for the mission the next days. Klenzendorf had tried to talk to his general about the attack but he wouldn't listen to him. Julius felt sorry for all the men who would die because of that if he was really right and it was indeed a trap, but his own men were his first priority. "Finkel, where is the box with the maps?", K wanted to know. "It's in your locker on the right, captain.", Freddie replied. "Thank you, Finkie." Klenzendorf went over to the locker and took out his maps that defined the front lines. "Freddie come here for a minute please.", Julius said while he put down the large map of their environment. Finkel stopped next to him. "Yes, Sir?"

"Lets go over the plan again. So this here is the way that we will take.", he drew a line on the map with a pen.  "Blohm will lead them. He's a lieutenant so they will follow him, also I want an officer to do that if you won't do it.", K said. Freddie nodded at that.

_ {Oh you will live through that honey. I won't let them kill you. And I won't let you stay with me just to wait for death.}  _ Klenzendorf thought to himself.

Two days later the operation started. Of course K had been right and the Russians were waiting for them. Many of the men from the other companys died that day. But not K's. When he heard the Russians he yelled at his men to run. That they did. Blohm led them out of the fighting. Finkel wanted to stay but two of the men grabbed him on K's command and pulled him with them. Finkel tried to come free but there was no chance. "CAPTAIN DON'T!", he screamed at Klenzendorf but K only looked down, turned around and went into the other direction.

Julius threw his coat over his shoulder and put on his sunglasses. Then he climbed on one of their broken tanks and sat down on the front end of the gun. If he'd die he wanted to go with some style. Something behind him made a noise and a second later, Freddie appeared next to the tank.

_ {The fuck are you doing here?!} _

"Finkel what are you doing here!?", K yelled. "You can't do that to me, Julius! I told you we'll die together!", Finkel answered. "Good lord, Freddie! Go, run, just piss off. I want you to live through this!", K shot back.  "And I want to live through this with you!", Finkel screamed in reply. Klenzendorf glared at him, when the first enemy soldiers were seen, fighting with the other companys.

Then something hit the ground next to Freddie. Both men looked down. A grenade had been dropped next to the younger. Immediately, K jumped off the tank and pushed Freddie out of the explosion radius. The sub officer hit the hard ground when he heard the explosion right next to himself. A sharp pain went through his arm but all he could think of was Julius. Finkel tried to sit up and looked at K, who was laying clearly unconscious on the ground. "God Julius!", Freddie said and turned his captain around. Klenzendorfs face was covered in blood coming from his right eye. Shrapnel had hit his face and several other body parts on his right side as well. Especially his right shoulder blade and arm were covered in blood and mud. Freddie looked for a pulse. It was very slow but still there. "Fuck, I'll save you, love.", Finkel tried to stay calm and lifted K up, the shrapnel wound in his own arm forgotten for now. Freddie carried the heavier man to the next medic. Immediately they brought him into the next german occupied hospital. Freddie had stayed with him the whole time.

It was dark when K woke up again. He looked down on his bandaged body.  _ {What happened? Where am I? Am I...alive?}  _ K tried to touch his face, since he only saw through his left eye and felt another bandage around his head. Yeah, there was something covering his vision.  The captain looked around, he was in a hospital room. Then he smiled brightly,  _ {FINKIE!} _ he thought. Finkel was sleeping on a chair next to K's bed, his arm also bandaged.

_ {God, Finkie we're still alive..} _

In that moment, a nurse came into the room. "Oh captain Klenzendorf, you're awake! I'm glad to see that. How are you feeling?", she asked him. "Could be better, what happened to me?", K replied. "You jumped at a grenade for the young man here. But don't worry, your body will heal. Sub officer Finkel here saved you by carrying you to the next medic. I do have also some bad news for you..", she muttered. "What? What is it?", Julius asked her. The nurse sighed, "we couldn't save your right eye, you'll be blind on that for the rest of your life. I'm sorry, captain." she told him.  K looked at her for a second, trying to process what she had told him. "This is it? I only lost one eye? And he is okay?" Julius nodded at Freddie.

"Sub officer Finkel is alright. He only had two little shrapnel pieces in his arm but he'll be okay. You saved his life.", she told him. "I'm glad I did. Would you leave me alone with him for a minute?" Klenzendorf wanted to know. The nurse nodded and went outside. K now took Freddies hand in his. "Stupid boy, I told you to run.", he muttered with a smile. "Thanks anyway, Finkie." K squeezed the younger man's hand a little bit. Freddie woke up from this and blinked a few times. "Captain?", he asked half asleep, hope in his voice. "Hey there, Finkie.", Klenzendorf answered. Finkel now sat up straight and smiled "you're awake.", he stated. "I am, thanks to you as I heard.", K looked at him with his now one eye. "I couldn't just leave you there to bleed out, Julius.. You saved me, so I saved you. I'm feeling so guilty that you took that grenade for me… I mean your eye..", Freddie seemed pretty down. "Don't worry about my eye. Yeah, maybe it's lost but I'm still here and I still have the other one and as long as I can still see my sub officer everythings fine.", he grinned. Finkel blushed at that. He looked around and when nobody was there whispered, "I love you, Julius. Don't forget", so that only K would hear it. Julius smiled even brighter now. "Thank you, that you are here I mean.", K said. "Always, my captain.", Freddie gave him a salute which caused them both to laugh. "Your arm is hurt, Finkie.", Klenzendorf then stated looking at the bandage. "Yeah but it's fine, doesn't really hurt anymore. You're more important.", Freddie replied. "Freddie dear, never put me over you. I shouldn't be more important to you." K said. "But you are, Julius. I didn't lie when I told you you are the love of my life. I wanna stay with you.", Freddie told him, still careful that nobody heard them. "Even with all the nasty scars I'll get from this?", K asked him.  _ {Please don't leave me because of all the scars.. or my eye.} _

But Freddie's smile got only loving, "even more with all the scars. They show your bravery, my captain.", he said. K gave him a small smile, "I'd love to kiss you right now. But we should wait with that.." Klenzendorf sighed. Finkel nodded, "yeah, it's better I think.", he agreed. They talked about some other topics until the hospital asked Freddie to leave so K could get some rest.

The captain stayed over two weeks in the hospital bed. Against his will of course, after all he wanted to go back to his men. Some of them had been checking on their captain. K felt touched by that. Freddie visited him nearly every day. With K gone, the company was temporarily led by lieutenant Blohm and Finkel helped him. Klenzendorf couldn't be more proud of his boys.

_ {I'll come back, boys. You can't kill a Klenzendorf that easy.} _


End file.
